


please stay...

by SapphicFriends



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicFriends/pseuds/SapphicFriends
Summary: Fatou and Kieu My talk, after the fight after Kieu My style...
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	please stay...

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish the Druck writers went more in this direction, than the way they went. But I was happy by the end of it, I suppose. This is my version of the "Kieu My style" clip :)

“Why are you acting like my mom? Can’t you just leave me alone. I just wanted a distraction” Fatou says angrily, Kieu Mys face cracks, “fine if you’re going to act like this I will leave you alone” Kieu My says packing up her bag and moving to the door.

“No wait! Kieu My, please stay...” Fatou says as Kieu My is holding the door handle. “Ummmm, I don’t know what I am doing, I feel like I can’t breath and I just can’t handle it all” Fatou says her shoulders shaking up and down as she breaks, letting the tears fall from her face.

Kieu My drops her bag and walks over to Fatou, wrapping her arms around Fatou’s shoulders and squeezing tight. “Want to sit?” Kieu My asks once Fatou’s tears slow, pulling her down to sit on the end of the bed with her. “Tell me what is happening baby?” Kieu My says wiping the tears from her face.

“Ummmmm, I don’t know what is happening.” Fatou says standing up abruptly and pulls away from Kieu My’s arms.

“I keep messing up, with you and school and my friends and work and I just feel like I’m being crushed under all this pressure and I act chill but I’m not because I just feel like I’m being suffocated. And Maike, poor Maike he won’t eat and I just… how have I messed up owning a turtle. A TURTLE KIEU MY” Fatou says pacing her room as tears begin to spill again.

“Why do you want to help me? Why would you waste your time teaching me maths, I just don’t understand anything” Fatou whispers standing at the foot of the bed.

“Fatou, I want to help you because I care about you! Tell me what’s happening, please Fatou.” Kieu My pleads, reaching out for Fatous hands.

Their eyes meet. “Ummmm, my mam and dad think I shouldn’t do my Abitour.”

Kieu My's brows raise in surprise.

“And I got fired cause I kept getting distracted in work and messing up the stupid money counts” Fatou says rubbing her eyes harshly.

“I’m so dumb, like why am I telling you this. You have other things to be thinking abou-”. “No, please Fatou. Talk to me, you have me ok? I’m in your corner.” Kieu My says looking into Fatou’s tear-filled eyes.

Fatou says something inaudible, “what did you say Fatou” Kieu My says with a small smile. “Can I have another hug, please?” Fatou repeats. Kieu My pulls her down onto her lap, squeezing her tight.

“Always, baby!” kissing the top of Fatou’s head.

“How about we sit back in bed, I will be your personal cushion and we can try sort out some of these problems you’re having”

“Ummm, yes please but only if we do it a specific way. Please” Kieu My nods. “Kieu My style” Fatou says smiling.

Kieu My laughs lying back on the bed pulling Fatou into her, Fatou resting her shoulder on Kieu Mys shoulder.

“Ok, so we talked a small bit about school, and work. But what about Maike and your friends.” Kieu My says, playing with Fatou’s hair.

“Maike, made a ginormous mess in the bathroom and then he went missing, it was the night before going over to yours so I was just so tired and I am so sorry I didn’t listen I really wanted to bu-” Kieu My interrupts seeing her girlfriend begin to get worked up and stressed again.

“Breath, breath it’s ok. I forgive you! But who have you told about this Fatou? This is a lot.”

“Ummmm, just you honestly. I told Ismail about my problems with maths and he helped me out a lot. It’s just when I try to speak to the CashQueens they usually cut me off cause they have bigger issues I think.” “Babe you’re thinking of dropping out and you’ve been fired. You are important too.” Kieu My says.

“Ummmm, yeah I suppose so… honestly I don’t know I just feel like a huge failure. Like yesterday I messed up the stupid time so now we have to pay extra and Ava was so angry and I found out Nora had been talking to Ava about me behind my back and it just really hurt me, because they’re my best friends you know? The people I trusted not to do that.” Fatou says tears starting to stream down her again.

Kieu My tilts her head down to kiss Fatou’s nose.

“That is so much to handle alone baby. So how about from now on, we carry the weight that is on our shoulders together” Kieu My says, smiling down at Fatou.

“Also one thing we should probably think about is you, and numbers. Because numbers were involved in nearly all of your problems and I am sure someone in school or outside of school ca help you with that”.

Fatou smiles and sits up slowly.

“Why do you believe in me so much? I mean my friends aren’t pushing me like you are, neither are my parents.” Fatou says turning and looking into Kieu Mys eyes.

“I believe in you because I see you Fatou. I see someone who is so passionate about what she loves, someone who works so hard with no help from others and someone who tries so hard for others, even if that means putting other people ahead of your own wellbeing.”

Fatou smiles wide, “Really?”. Kieu My nods sitting up, “Really Fatou, and with some help I think you are able to do so many more things than even you think you’re capable of”. Kieu My slides off the bed standing up.

“I have some things to tell you too, but how about we talk about that after some food. The Ice Queen is starving after all of these emotions”, Kieu My says making Fatou laugh out loud.

Fatou nods “Ummmm, I’m not sure about what we have here but I can check”.

Kieu My walks over to her bag, opening it up. “I’m not sure what it tastes like but I brought us these.” Kieu My says, pulling out instant ramen.

“I think we have to add water and vegetables, ohh this mentions an egg a hope that is ok?” Kieu My says nervously.

Fatou hops over to her happily pulling her into a tight hug, “you are honestly the best girlfriend EVER” Fatou says excitedly.

“I can quite easily cook something us for us! I’m a chef” Fatou exclaims excitedly. “Let’s go eat” Fatou says grabbing Kieu Mys hand and pulling her towards the door feeling so much more at ease around Kieu My.

‘This feels so much better’ Kieu My thinks being dragged through the house.

‘She trusts me’ Kieu My thinks bringing a smile to her face.

'I could get used to this' she thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Might keep going, unknown at the minute :)


End file.
